Irrealidad
by caperuzzita de los libros
Summary: Desesperado por contar eso que sientes, pero que sucede cuando lo haces y de pronto despiertas a la realidad...*Un One Shot basado en la canción irrealidad*


Irrealidad

Hoy me como el orgullo, doy todo mi valor  
todo lo que eh escondido, lo confieso en amor  
ya me canse de estar solo, de verla caminar  
y que entre ella y yo solo es amistad

Me encontraba paseando con mi hermosa niña, la luz de mis ojos, y el centro de mi universo… Nessie. Habíamos decidido ir a dar un pequeño paseo por la playa de la Push; Nessie ya tenia la mayoría de edad, se encontraba en sus perfectos 18 años, y por lo tanto ya era toda una mujer, aunque desde hace tiempo había alcanzado la madurez de su cuerpo, por obvias razones, Edward mi querido y futuro suegro, no dejaba de amenazarme diciendo que era aun muy pronto, para que yo le confesara todo mi amor, aunque creo que me ocultaba algo, pero había decidido que tenia razón, ya que Nessie solo me miraba como un amigo… todavía, ella no sabe lo que en mi hacia sentir, y pues verla como amiga, ya no era bueno para mi, pronto se daría cuenta de lo mucho que yo la quiero, y espero ella pueda corresponderme.

-Oh, Jake, sabes que me encanta la playa, gracias por traerme a pasear.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.  
-De nada Ness, ya sabes que tus deseos, son mis ordenes.  
-Jajaja, eres como mi esclavo personal?... Cierto- pregunto curiosa- Eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos, claro.- dijo con la mirada perdida en la playa.  
-Si, supongo que sí- dije mirando hacia ella, que seguía perdida, pude ver que ella frunció el ceño se veía muy hermosa, aunque al parecer algo le molestaba.

Pero hoy el mundo cambia, la fuerza gana  
toma mi mano, ven siéntate  
quítame el peso de la espalda  
desde hace tiempo me causa estrés

Me acerque a romper la poca distancia que existía entre los dos, era el momento perfecto, comenzaba a ocultarse el sol, dejando una luz naranjosa, que resaltaba su bella silueta. Tome sus manos y la acerque a mi.

-Hey Ness, creo que debemos hablar.- le dije mirándola fijamente.  
-Oh, y de que puede ser?, porque tan serio, Jacob- me dijo confundida.  
-Creo que estoy enamorado, me gustaría compartir el secreto contigo.  
-Oh, si debí suponerlo, digo te veías muy enamorado desde hace un tiempo, que bien, digo por ti.- y volteo su mirada al mar.  
-Si, la verdad, quiero que me des tu opinión, me encantaría saber que piensas al respecto.  
-Jacob, sabes que siempre voy a estar de acuerdo contigo, eres mi mejor amigo.- dijo secamente, y yo solo sentí un golpe en el pecho, _eres mi mejor amigo…_ sonaba en mi mente.

Las miradas de frente, con mi miedo presente  
esta vez no me importa, se lo voy a decir  
ella pregunta que tienes?, que pasa por tu mente  
ojala no le asuste lo que va a descubrir

Me quede estático por un tiempo, se izo el silencio presente, ya me estaba acobardando, pero no podía aguantar más las ganas de decirle lo mucho que la quiero, lo que la he esperado, lo que la he amado, necesito decírselo, estaba en transe, buscando las palabras, cuando ella me habló.

-Jacob, que tienes?- pregunto confusa.- en estos momentos me encantaría tener el don de mi padre para saber que es lo que piensas.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-No, nada es solo que.. es difícil decirlo, espero y lo tomes bien Nessie.  
-Aunque me duela sabes que puedes contar conmigo… siempre.  
Aunque le duela?, que queria decir eso.

Pues mis ojos están tan rojos  
y es por tanto llorar que no te puedo besar!  
es que muero, que estoy en el suelo  
y es por tanto luchar con esta horrible ansiedad  
pero hoy rompo este horrible circulo de amistad  
y le doy riesgo a un noviazgo para que empiece a flotar

-Vamos Jake, no me asustes, dime quien es la desafortunada- dijo sin mirarme a la cara.  
-Pues es que no quiero que se sienta como desafortunada, tu crees, que ella pudiera sentirse así, no me gustaría eso- dije tomando sus manos nuevamente.  
-Oh, Jake es broma, sabes que eres el hombre perfecto para cualquier chica, y la que no piense eso, es una boba.  
-Ese es el problema…- pare un poco y ella me miro de reojo- No es cualquier chica.  
-Oh, Jake, no tengas miedo, dime quien es y yo te puedo ayudar a conquistarla si es necesario- dijo un poco seria, y con una voz muy apagada, que estaría pensando mi niña.

Desde hace tiempo te adoro y no puedo aceptar  
que tu amistad la valoro, pero puede matar  
niña veme a los ojos, ruego por algo mas  
el ser mas que tu amigo seria irrealidad

Le tome la cara con mis manos, la coloque frente a la mía, me quede observándola por un tiempo y después le lance rápidamente.

-Nessie, yo te amo, siempre te he amado, no sabes cuánto he esperado por ti, se que para ti soy solo un amigo, pero sabes que me encantaría que fuéramos algo mas, no sabes lo mucho que significas para mi. Te amo. Pero si tu no sientes lo mismo…

Ella me puso un dedo sobre la boca.

Y al final, me toma con un fuerte abrazo  
me da las gracias por confesar  
me toma del pelo, y me dice un secreto  
que desde hace tiempo ella se siente igual

-Jacob, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, no sabes lo que he soñado este momento, yo también, me enamore de ti, no supe como sucedió, solo se que eres perfecto para mí, temí mucho que yo no fuera lo mismo para ti, pero no sabes cuánto agradezco que sea así, porque yo también te amo.

Ella se siente igual, ella se siente igual  
después de tanto esconderlo ya somos algo mas!  
ella se siente igual, ella se siente igual  
finalmente es mía y de nadie más  
Dijo que sii!...

Nos quedamos viendo por un momento, a corte la distancia, y la tome de la cintura, ella se aferro a mi cuello, y la bese, dulce, tiernamente, con todo el amor, que pude demostrarle a alguien, desde hace tiempo, había soñado este momento, y era tan especial nadie podía arruinarlo.

-Oh, Jacob, te amo, gracias por todo- me dijo y continuamos besándonos, su sabor era exquisito, mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado.  
-yo te amo mas Nessie, gracias por aceptarme- dije y la tome acercándola aun mas ami, nunca la dejaría irse de nuevo.

Ella coloco sus manos en mis mejilla y me sorprendió con todas las imágenes de nosotros que recordaba, desde pequeña, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de mí, lo nerviosa que se puso al pensar que me gustaba alguien mas, lo feliz que fue cuando se entero de que ella era mi gran amor, y yo solo pude susurrar un Te amo, eres todo para mi, y continuamos besándonos tierna y dulcemente.

Pero suena la alarma  
y entra el sol por la ventana...  
esto es un sueño mas  
esto es irrealidad.  
Prefiero quedarme en mi sueño  
prefiero no despertar  
prefiero la irrealidad  
quedarme en la irrealidad!

Ooooohh!...

-Demonios, parecía tan real- dije para mi mismo cuando desperté al sonar la alarma.- en fin hoy es el gran día, le diré a Nessie todo lo que siento.- Y me encamine a su casa para ir a La Push a dar un paseo.

Fin

* * *

Un intento de OS? basado en una canción que me encanta del grupo Gamma... se llama irrealidad como el titulo del OS.

que tengan un buen día :)


End file.
